<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing Memory Maternity Mystery by DocGyara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109105">Missing Memory Maternity Mystery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara'>DocGyara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queen Chrissy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Belly Kink, Bickering, Birth, Breastfeeding, Breastmilk, Cheerleaders, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/F, Femdom, Goths, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Lesbreeding, Magical Pregnancy, Milk, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Scissoring, Sex, Temporary Amnesia, They were both bottoms, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, birth denial, labor, rapid pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls with nothing in common, Cindi, the second-in-command of the cheer squad, and Blaire, a girl who goes to school in full goth regalia, are both about to have a rude awakening when they start their day in a strange place, with full-term pregnant bellies and no memory of how they got them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queen Chrissy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun rose in the sky was morning arrived, flooding the dark room with light, illuminating the sleeping girl, with her tan skin and shoulder-length blonde hair, but especially shining light on her face, irritating her enough to wake up. Groggily, Cindi started to wake up, everything was a blur, she must've had way too much fun at the party last night. Her whole body felt weird, the bed especially was super hard...It was the floor. She was sleeping on the floor, she must've fallen out of bed or something. And that wasn't all, she felt super heavy and weighted down, especially around the middle. She tried to roll over and sit up, but it was a struggle, and when she looked down, she noticed her giant, swollen midsection.</p><p>Cindi screamed. Her screaming was quickly joined by a second girl screaming. Cindi looked over at the other girl, who had a huge belly to match her own, Cindi pointed at it and screamed again. The second girl looked down at her belly and screamed, then looked over at Cindi, pointed at her belly and then screamed again. The two stared at each other, both were barely half-dressed with what little they were wearing doing nothing to cover their swollen midsections. Seemingly overnight, each girl had grown a beach ball sized belly, but judging by how heavy and bloated they were feeling, they definitely weren't full of something that wasn't as light as air.</p><p>After a short period of panic, the two finally decided to try and talk to each other.<br/>
The second girl spoke up first. Her skin was pale as milk, her bangs were jet black(an obvious dye-job) with fingernails and makeup to match. "Okay, so I know who I am and I know who you are."<br/>
"Of course you know who I am. I'm Cindi, second-in-command of the cheer squad. And you're that weird goth girl. You like hanging around in dark corners by all by yourself. Belinda?"<br/>
"Blaire! My name is Blaire! And I do have friends!" The goth snapped back.<br/>
"Oh yeah, you hang out with those losers in the gaming club."<br/>
"Better than hanging around with the other cheerleading airheads and even dumber jocks."<br/>
"Ugh. This is getting us nowhere. We need to figure out the important questions."<br/>
"Like what the hell happened, where are we, and why do we look like we swallowed watermelons?"<br/>
"Wow, you're three for three."</p><p>Cindi struggled to get up with the huge belly, but managed to climb up onto the bed and sit down. She looked around the room, it was a normal-seeming person's room. Judging by the decor it was probably a girl their age. The bed was pretty big for just one person, though.</p><p>"Well I have no fucking clue...I have no clue about a lot of things. Especially why I'm fat."</p><p>Cindi poked at her belly a bit. Blaire got onto the bed next to her and joined in Cindi's poking.</p><p>"Hey, at least ask first!" Cindi instinctively tried to cover her swollen midsection.<br/>
"Pft, we're both stuck like this. And it doesn't really feel like fat, it's firm, here, feel mine."</p><p>Cindi put her hands on the other girl's belly, running her hands across it and feeling around, pressing down a little bit. It felt kind of nice to rub the weirdo goth's belly.</p><p>"Oh, wow, it really is firm. It's not really squishy. Maybe we aren't fat..."</p><p>Blaire actually enjoyed that more than she expected and let out a soft sigh as the cheerleader rubbed her belly. But her mood changed when she suddenly felt something weird from inside her belly, like movement. Cindi felt it too and immediately pulled her hands back.</p><p>"Blaire?! Did you feel that?!"<br/>
"Of course I felt that, it's inside my body! Something moved!"<br/>
"How could something move? It's not like you're..."<br/>
Blaire stared at her in a  panic. "What? Not like I'm what?!"<br/>
"...P-p-p-p-p.."<br/>
"Spit it out you dumb blonde!"<br/>
"P-pregnant?!"</p><p>Cindi suddenly felt the same movement in her own belly, she put her hands on her swollen midsection and felt whatever was inside her stirring. Both girls could now tell that something very real was inside of each of them, and it was kicking.</p><p>"Oh god I can feel it too! Something is moving inside me!"<br/>
Blaire sighed. "Well, if I'm pregnant, then you're pregnant, too!"<br/>
"Okay, fine, so we're both huge and pregnant. Great. Now what?!"<br/>
"I don't know! Why are you asking me?!"<br/>
"Because this is probably your fault, weirdo! I bet you used some kind of goth fertility magic!"<br/>
"What are you even talking about!?"<br/>
"Oh god, did you get me pregnant with your weirdo magic goth babies?!"<br/>
"Pft! You wish, I don't know anything like that! You probably got knocked up by being such a huge slut and the slut aura radiating off you was so strong that got everyone near you knocked up, too!"<br/>
"I am not a slut!" Cindi shouted indignantly.<br/>
"And I am not a weirdo!" Blaire shot back.</p><p>The tension was shattered when two girls felt the babies inside their very heavily pregnant bellies kicking again, the room got quiet as they stared at the floor. Or at least tried to, as much as they could see past their massive bellies.</p><p>Blaire was the first to speak up again. "So...uh...how many do you think we're having?"<br/>
"Judging by our size? You're going to be mother to a Mazda and I'm expecting a bouncing baby Buick." She put a hand on her swollen pregnant belly and sighed.<br/>
The goth laughed. "Oh come on, it's not that bad." Blaire put both hands on Cindi's belly and started to softly rub it. "We're probably having triplets, I think..."<br/>
Cindi started to relax as the other girl caressed her stomach. "Mmm, that actually feels kinda good."<br/>
"Yeah, my belly is super sensitive, too. It felt...really nice when you rubbed it."</p><p>Cindi looked over at Blaire. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."<br/>
"Me too."<br/>
"Arguing and blaming each other isn't going to work. Let's just try to figure out what happened together."<br/>
"Right, sure...Last night is kind of a blur."<br/>
"Okay, well, I remember going to a party at the cheer captain's house."<br/>
"Yeah, that sounds right. I got an invite to it, too. It sounded dumb but I was bored."<br/>
"The party was nice, kinda loud, though...Then near the end of the night...I think..."<br/>
"You think what?"<br/>
"I hooked up with someone. I don't remember who, though."<br/>
"Same...I remember going upstairs with a...blonde." The goth stared at the cheerleader.<br/>
"Wait...I mean...I think I remember now...and...oh. It was... Do you think...you and I..."<br/>
The two stared at the floor again, both mothers-to-be blushing bright red.</p><p>"Oh fuck, maybe I really am pregnant with your magic goth babies."<br/>
"I really, really don't know how to do anything like that! I swear!"<br/>
"Well do you know anything that can explain why we look nine months pregnant with whales?!"<br/>
"No, but panicking isn't going to help!"<br/>
"I wasn't pregnant yesterday and now I am pregnant and I'm totally huge and it's so weird and I can feel them moving inside me and I don't know what to do and I'm huge! Did I mention that I'm huge?! My belly is so big and I don't know what's going to happen next!" Cindi started crying.</p><p>Not sure what to do to calm her down, Blaire started rubbing Cindi's belly again.<br/>
"It'll be okay! At least we're in this together so you don't have to be alone, right?"<br/>
Cindi sniffled. "Uh-huh...Can you...keep doing that?" Sniff. "It's really nice..."<br/>
"Sure, if it feels better I'll rub your belly as much as you want...but I want a turn after."<br/>
The cheerleader giggled a bit, reaching over and starting to rub the goth's pregnant belly.</p><p>After a minute, Cindi had settled back down. She wiped her eyes and noticed something odd about Blaire. Her top had two big wet-looking spots on it, letting her nipples poke through.<br/>
"Hey, uh, Blaire? You've got something on your shirt..." She pointed out the wet spots.<br/>
"Huh? What the hell..." She slipped off her top, it wasn't doing her any good right now anyway.</p><p>Blaire looked down, her breasts were swollen and her nipples were dripping wet with something.<br/>
"My tits are massive! They're like twice the size they were yesterday! And heavy! And leaking."<br/>
"I think you're making milk for feeding the babies, Blaire."<br/>
"Really? I guess there isn't another explanation..."<br/>
"If you're pregnant, then you're lactating. And they look fantastic, by the way." Cindi winked.</p><p>Blaire blushed a bit, then the goth cupped her milk-laden boobs, there was no other explanation for it. Even light handling made more milk squirt from her nipples. She decided to try giving them a quick, firm squeeze, and this sent her milk spraying all over the also-pregnant cheerleader.<br/>
"Gah! Watch it with those, they're loaded weapons!" The now-dripping Cindi shouted.<br/>
Blaire squeaked. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"<br/>
"Now my top is soaked, too, ugh. Not that it's covering much." Cindi pulled her blouse up over her head, dropping it on the floor. She looked down at her own breasts, which were just as engorged as the other pregnant girl's were, and starting to leak mother's milk just the same.</p><p>"You've got a little bit on your face." Blaire reached over, wiping a bit of milk off with one finger.<br/>
Cindi suddenly had an idea. She gently took Blaire's hand with both of hers, and guided the finger to her mouth, which she started to softly suck on. The goth was surprised, but intrigued.</p><p>Cindi, still feeling a little nervous despite her little finger trick, decided to make an attempt.<br/>
"Blaire, why don't you and I have a little bit of fun? To jog our memory of last night, of course."<br/>
The other girl coughed a bit. "I mean. If you think it'll help us remember."<br/>
"Of course. The sooner we remember, the sooner we can figure out what happened."</p><p>The two looked into each other's eyes, both waiting for the other to do something.<br/>
The room remained silent as the anticipation started to build. The two pregnant girls looked each other up and down, appreciating what they saw. Big pregnant bellies, swollen milky breasts, and all. Cindi and Blaire both knew they felt the same way, and very much so judging by how wet each of them was getting, but neither of them wanted to make the first move.</p><p>The tension was shattered as they both felt their babies kicking again, each gasping in surprise and putting their hands on their own bellies, rubbing them softly. They looked back at each other and laughed nervously. It was at that moment that they each had the exact same thought. </p><p>"Screw it."</p><p>They two girls both lunged forward, pressing their pregnant bellies together, each pulling the other into a passionate kiss. The kiss was wonderful. Blaire had wanted to get a taste of the cheerleader for so long, and to finally get it was everything she imagined, just incredible. Cindi loved getting a piece of the cute goth, not expecting her to be as wild as she was turning out to be, and certainly not expecting it when Blaire slipped her some tongue. It was today's first pleasant surprise.</p><p>Eventually, the two came back up for air.</p><p>Cindi sighed. "Whew. You're pretty good at that!"<br/>
"I haven't done a lot of...this...so I decided to just go for it."<br/>
"So where do we go from here?"<br/>
"I...don't know. I've never really gotten this far."<br/>
"We could just lay down and see where things go?"</p><p>The pregnant cheerleader and the pregnant goth, lost their remaining clothes and stretched out on the bed, starting to make some attempts to get into a good position. Which was hard, with their massive pregnant bellies in the way. After a few minutes of rolling around and repositioning, with lots of groping, stroking, fingering and licking involved, they eventually negotiated their way to something that might work. </p><p>They spread out, interweaving their legs and pressing dripping wet pregnant pussy to dripping wet pregnant pussy, both starting to grind on the other. They could instantly tell this was working, and working very well. Cindi was the first to start moaning as Blaire worked her hips, the cheerleader trying to keep up and getting moans of pleasure out of the goth as clit rubbed against clit.</p><p>It wasn't long before they drove each other to an orgasm, but they weren't slowing down any time soon, each girl using all of her energy to scissor the other. As the waves of pleasure washed over them, they only seemed to move with even more vigor. Their massive pregnant bellies jiggled, and their breasts, swollen with mother's milk, bounced up and down in time to the girls movements, the violent shaking causing them to spray milk everywhere.</p><p>They went at it for what felt like forever, the two girls losing track of how many times they had brought each other to climax, both soaked with sweat and dripping with milk, but they finally started to run out of energy and separate. Both of them laid limp on the bed, panting and gasping for air. Cindi and Blaire looked over at each other, basking in the afterglow with their mutually pregnant lovers. They reached over rubbed each other's bellies, giggling and sharing a kiss.</p><p>"I hope you two left some for me. I'd be terribly disappointed if you were already done for the day."</p><p>The two immediately shot up, separating and looking for the source of the voice.</p><p>"Oh, don't stop on my account. Honestly, I was really enjoying the private show."</p><p>Standing at the foot of the bed was another girl. Seeming to tower over the bed, with shiny, flowing blonde hair, a body that was curvy, but still athletic and a sly smirk that seemed to know more about what was going on than the two pregnant girls did. Cindi immediately recognized her.</p><p>"Chrissy!?" Cindi shouted.<br/>
"The one and only." The cheer captain smiled brightly. "I brought donuts!"<br/>
"Donuts?! What?!"<br/>
Chrissy held up a box of donuts. "Yeah! I wanted to do something a little bit naughty for breakfast."<br/>
"But what are you doing here?!"<br/>
"This is my house."<br/>
"I mean in this room!"<br/>
"This is my bedroom."<br/>
"...Is that were we are?" Blaire asked, still out of breath.<br/>
"Of course. You two were here with me all night after everyone else went home."</p><p>The two pregnant girls looked at each other, then at Chrissy, then back to each other. A flood of memories returned to them. Last night, after the party died down, Chrissy had taken them both up to her room and proceeded to give the girls the night of their lives.</p><p>Blaire took a deep breath. "Well, that answers a few things, but not the big question."<br/>
Chrissy set the breakfast confections down on her dresser, then smiled sweetly at the goth.<br/>
"And what's the big question?"<br/>
The two girls put their hands on their massive pregnant bellies and shook them at Chrissy.<br/>
"THESE!" The goth and the cheerleading second-in-command said in unison.</p><p>"You don't sound happy. Just a minute ago you seemed to be enjoying them more than a little bit."<br/>
Chrissy approached the bed, putting one hand on each girl's belly and softly rubbing. Cindi and Blaire immediately felt movement in their bellies as soon as the cheer captain touched them.<br/>
"Aww, they recognize their mommy..."<br/>
The goth looked over at her. "Mommy?!"<br/>
"Of course. These baby bumps are my handiwork. I knocked you both up last night!"<br/>
The girls stared at Chrissy, who continued to softly run a hand over each belly.</p><p>She looked at Cindi. "You and I are having three little purebred, second-generation cheerleaders. And as for you...I'm a bit disappointed that our batch won't have naturally black hair, but I'm sure they'll be just as cute as you are anyway." She giggled a bit as she stroked the goth's midsection.</p><p>Cindi, still slightly in shock. "But how?! We're all girls!"<br/>
"Maybe SHE knows weirdo goth fertility magic?" Blaire pointed out.<br/>
"You're both worrying too much, it's bad for the babies. Let me help you relax."</p><p>Chrissy's hands moved down from their bellies to their crotches, the cheer captain starting to deftly finger both girls. They both shuddered, something about Chrissy's touch was pure magic, and it wasn't long before she brought both pregnant girls to another orgasm, the best one they had today.</p><p>Cindi sighed. "Wow...That was amazing. I didn't know anyone was that good with their fingers."<br/>
"If she can do that with just her fingers? I could believe that she knocked us up." Blaire added.<br/>
"So you trust me when I tell you that your babies have two mommies?"<br/>
Blaire reached over, taking Cindi's hand. "I think these babies have three mommies, actually."<br/>
Cindi giggled and squeezed the goth's hand. "Yeah...Definitely."<br/>
"Oh, that is just adorable. I knew I made the right choice with you two."<br/>
Blaire looked back at the cheer captain. "So, what else can you do?"<br/>
"If you liked my fingers, you should see what I can do with my tongue." That sly smirk returned.<br/>
"I believe that I speak for both of us when I say we want to find out!" Cindi said.<br/>
Blaire smiled innocently. "We don't quite remember last night. Can you jog our memory?"</p><p>Chrissy looked at the two girls, both pregnant with her babies. She was proud of herself, as always.<br/>
"Alright, but there's three things you need to know before we continue."<br/>
The two nodded immediately. "Anything you say, Chrissy!"<br/>
"One, breakfast first. I never pleasure a girl on an empty stomach. And you'll need the energy. Two, you get to name our babies, since you're doing the hard part."<br/>
"What's the third, Chrissy?" Cindi asked, expectantly.<br/>
"Three, from now own you'll both call refer to me only as Queen Chrissy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lesbians' Lengthy Labor.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cindi and Blaire knew they were enjoying their pregnancies together, each carrying a set of Queen Chrissy's triplets. They also knew that they loved having each other for company, at least when Chrissy was too busy for them. The one thing they didn't know was how long it would be until they gave birth. That was another of Chrissy's secrets, of course. But the queen definitely knew exactly when, and how, her new daughters were going to be born.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 2: Lesbians' Lengthy Labor.</p><p>It had had been a couple weeks since Chrissy's party, and almost as long since Cindi and Blaire woke up pregnant with the cheer captain's babies. The two still weren't sure how she had impregnated them, but they were getting used to their pregnant bodies. Both of them were full term with triplets, and looked the part, with massive bellies and milk-swollen breasts.</p><p>Chrissy had convinced the two to stay with her until they gave birth to her daughters. Cindi and Blaire looked ready to deliver on the first day, but had only gotten larger since then.  Neither knew how much longer their pregnancies would go on for, all Chrissy told them was that it would happen when the time was right.</p><p>Cindi and Blaire were preparing lunch, Chrissy had stepped out and the two had decided to surprise her. The clothes they had on hand were mostly too small, but it was all they had for now, Blaire wearing panties and a t-shirt that used be over-sized, but Cindi stuck with only panties and a frilly apron, as it was the only thing that covered her. Of course, mealtime was not without it's own difficulties. Blaire had a lot more experience in the kitchen, calmly cooking while Cindi darted around nervously.</p><p>Cindi was getting exasperated. "Okay! Stir this...mix that...gotta add some of this..."<br/>"Just relax, panicking is just gonna make you mess things up." Blaire said.<br/>"That's what I'm afraid of! I wanted to do something nice for Chrissy and it's all going wrong!"<br/>The goth could tell that the cheerleader was starting to tear up a little bit.</p><p>Blaire set down what she was working on and grabbed Cindi, pulling her into the best hug she could manage with their pregnant bodies. "I'm here, Cindi. And like everything else, we're in this together."  Blaire softly rubbed her girlfriend's swollen pregnant belly, she could feel Cindi's babies kicking.<br/>Cindi sniffled. "Right, together. Like we promised on the first day." She leaned in and kissed Blaire.<br/>The goth smiled in a decidedly un-goth way. "Now, let's finish our surprise for Queen Chrissy."</p><p>With Cindi having calmed down, the two worked together to finish the preparations, setting up a nice presentation for the cheer captain, who would be home soon, hopefully. Cindi tossed the apron aside and sat on the couch, feeling like she had earned a break. Blaire sat down next to her.</p><p>Cindi leaned over on the other girl's shoulder, and put a hand on her belly and rubbed.<br/>"So, we've got a bit of time before Chrissy gets back. How should we pass the time?"<br/>"We should probably just relax for now. I could use a little break." Blaire sighed.<br/>"I know something relaxing." The cheerleader kissed the goth, slipping her a little tongue.<br/>"Mmm..." Blaire kissed her back, enjoying the unexpected forwardness. "That's not relaxing."<br/>"But it is fun." Cindi got closer to Blaire, pressing their bellies together. Both of their bellies moved as each girl's triplets kicked. "Oof! Mine are really active today."<br/>"I think mine kick harder, though. But I'm sure they're just excited to meet their sisters." Blaire said.<br/>"I think they just want lunch. Are you hungry, girls?" Cindi's belly wobbled as her babies got very active. "I'll take that as a yes. I promise we'll eat after I have some more time with your other mommy." She leaned in and kissed Blaire again.<br/>"What if Chrissy walks in on us? You know she doesn't like being left out."<br/>"Then we'll just have to be fast." Cindi winked at the goth.<br/>Blaire giggled a bit. "Okay! Bed or couch?"<br/>"Bed, definitely." Cindi grabbed Blaire's hand. </p><p>The two pregnant girlfriends quickly rushed to the bedroom. Not even bothering to close the door behind them, the two climbed onto the bed and embraced. Starting to lavish attention on each other, starting with passionate kisses.</p><p>"Mmm, I love the taste of your lips, goth weirdo."<br/>"And you know exactly what to do with my body, dumb blonde."<br/>Cindi noticed something. "Blaire, uh, you're leaking."<br/>Blaire looked down, milk from her breasts was soaking through her shirt. Again.<br/>"Well, I don't need this right now anyway." </p><p>Blaire removed her shirt and panties, fully revealing her massive triplet belly and milk-filled breasts. Cindi did the same, matching Blaire's belly, but her own milky tits weren't quite as large.<br/>They two pregnant girls faced each other on the bed. Blaire started to rub Cindi's belly.</p><p>"I'm a little thirsty, Blaire. How about I have a drink?"<br/>"Alright then. Come and have some milk." The goth smiled and lifted up her breasts.</p><p>As Cindi leaned in for a drink, Blaire gave herself a quick squeeze, spraying milk onto the other girl. The cheerleader yelped, now dripping with breast milk. "Ah! Not fair!"<br/>Blaire giggled. "I couldn't resist. If that wasn't enough, you can go ahead and drink if you want."</p><p>Cindi put her lips around Blaire's nipple, gently nibbled at first, but then started sucking, getting a taste of the goth's sweet breast milk, putting her hands on Blaire's belly and rubbing as she drank. Blaire started to moan, closing her eyes and letting her head roll back, enjoying the special treatment at the hands, and lips, of her girlfriend.</p><p>Cindi came up for air, still soaked in milk. "Mmm, I think you get sweeter every day, Blaire."<br/>"And you've been getting better at that..." Blaire sighed contentedly.<br/>"Hey, goth weirdo?" Cindi smirked.<br/>"Yes, dear?" Blaire looked back at the cheerleader, only to get milk sprayed in her face. "GAH!"<br/>Cindi laughed mischievously. "Just making sure we're even."<br/>Blaire wiped her face and pouted. "I guess that's fair."<br/>"You're cute when you pout, but I'd rather see you smile." Cindi kissed the other girl. <br/>A sly smirk appeared on Blaire's lips. "You said you wanted to be fast, so how about a race?"<br/>"If you're in the mood for our usual game, I'll gladly make you go down." Cindi grinned.</p><p>The mutually pregnant girlfriends got comfortable on the bed. Since neither ever wanted to make the first move, they came up with a little game. Both girls knew what to do: tease each other until one girl climaxes, whoever cums first has to eat the other out. Technically there was a loser, but really both of them won in the end.</p><p>It started with a tight embrace, as close as they could get with their massive pregnant bellies in the way, and long, passionate kiss. The cheerleader put one hand on the goths belly and rubbed softly. Blaire ran her hand up Cindi's inner thigh, approaching her pussy lips. Cindi used her other hand to gently massage Blaire's breast, eliciting a soft moan. Blaire wasn't going to get that go unanswered, she started to softly rub Cindi's clit with one hand, while running her hand across her girlfriend's swollen pregnant belly. Cindi gasped, Blaire was taking more initiative than usual, but she wasn't going to let that go unanswered. The cheerleader slipped her hand between the goth's legs and started fingering her girlfriend's lips, causing Blaire to moan even more. Blaire wasn't going to be outdone, dipping her fingers deeper into Cindi's pussy, but she wasn't stopping there. She leaned in and started to lick one of Cindi's nipples, followed by a soft nibbling and then starting to drink from the cheerleader's heavy, milk-filled breast. Cindi shuddered, Blaire knew all of her weak spots, she could feel herself getting closer to the edge, she tried her best to keep fingering the other girl but she was losing focus. Blaire knew she was winning, starting to give the other girl a bit rougher treatment, stroking Cindi's clit, rubbing her belly and sucking on her nipple. Cindi couldn't take it anymore, screaming out in pure pleasure as she finally reached climax.</p><p>Cindi flopped back on to the bed, her body limp and shivering.<br/>Blaire had a smug look on her face. "I win, and you know what happens next."<br/>"Just a sec. I need to recover from that!" Cindi said, still trying to catch her breath.<br/>"Don't take too long, you already got me so hot and wet. I need you right now." Blaire purred.</p><p>Blaire climbed up further onto the bed, pointing her pregnant belly towards the ceiling and spreading her legs to wait for her girlfriend. Cindi got onto her hands and knees, positioning herself to eat out Blaire. The cheerleader knew exactly how to drive the goth wild and she started by licking the other girl's dripping wet pussy lips, then moved on to licking her clit. Blaire was already moaning, with Cindi giving her everything she wanted. But Cindi was only warming up. This wasn't the first time that Cindi had given another girl oral, and it wouldn't be the last. She moved on from licking to softly sucking on Blaire's clit while teasing it with the tip of her tongue. Blaire got even louder at this treatment. Cindi was relentless as she pleasured her girlfriend, finally driving the other pregnant girl to an orgasm. Blaire moaned as waves of pleasure flowed over her entire body. </p><p>The two girls laid back on the bed, both needing a break before they continued.<br/>Blaire rolled over to face Cindi.  "No one is better at that than you."<br/>Cindi cocked an eyebrow at the other girl. "Really? I'm even better than Chrissy?"<br/>"I think you are, at least." The pregnant goth smiled adoringly at the pregnant cheerleader.<br/>Cindi rubbed the other girl's belly. "I could go for another round, if you're up to it."<br/>"I want to relax for real this time." Blaire snuggled up close to her girlfriend.<br/>"Not for too long, though. Chrissy could be back any minute and you know how...strict...she gets when she sees us having fun without her."<br/>Blaire smirked. "What's the worst she could do?"<br/>A third voice joined the conversation. "Oh, I can think of a thing or two."</p><p>The two pregnant girls looked up, Chrissy, the captain of the cheer squad, and the girl who had impregnated them both at her house party two weeks ago, was standing in the doorway.<br/>"Queen Chrissy!" Cindi and Blaire shouted in unison.<br/>"I'm glad you remember my proper title." Chrissy strolled into the room and loomed over the two pregnant girls. "I see that my two new breeders are enjoying each other's company."<br/>"We wanted to surprise you with lunch! We just finished cooking and we were resting." Said Cindi.<br/>"Really now?" Chrissy smirked. "Sit up. Both of you. Now."<br/>"Yes, Queen Chrissy!" They said in unison again before moving to the foot of the bed.</p><p>Chrissy put a hand on each of their bellies and started to rub. "You know, I think that you two like each other more than you like me. I wonder what I should do about that..."<br/>Blaire spoke up first. "But I really like being pregnant with your babies, Queen Chrissy!"<br/>"Yes, thank you for making me your breeder, Queen Chrissy!" Cindi said. "I can't wait to give birth to your daughters!"<br/>A grin appeared on Chrissy's face. "Oh really? What about you, Blaire?"<br/>"I'm excited too, Queen Chrissy! I'm looking forward to having your babies." The goth said.<br/>Chrissy sighed. "Well, I thought you two were enjoying being my little pregnant toys, but if you're both so excited for things to be over, then I think it's time for me to help things along." <br/>Chrissy lifted her hands off of their bellies and snapped her fingers.</p><p>Suddenly, the pregnant pair both felt a sharp pain. They each clutched their midsections.<br/>"Hngh! Queen Chrissy, something's happening!" Cindi grunted in pain.<br/>Blaire panted. "It hurts! Was that a contraction?"<br/>Cindi groaned as another contraction hit her. "Are we going into labor?!"<br/>Chrissy grinned wickedly. "That's right. You're both overdue, and I think the time is right."<br/>"If the babies are coming right now, what do we do, Queen Chrissy? HNGH!" Blaire said.<br/>Chrissy sighed. "Well, they're on their way, but they aren't coming right this second, exactly."<br/>"AUGH!" Cindi felt another sharp pain. "Then when are we gonna give birth?"<br/>"Oh, I'll decide that later." Chrissy went back to rubbing the two girls' pregnant bellies.<br/>Cindi grunted and huffed as the contractions got stronger. "What does that mean, Queen Chrissy?"<br/>Chrissy laughed a bit. "Well, they're my babies and I get to say when they're born."</p><p>Cindi and Blaire both groaned as their contractions got worse, getting closer together and the pain <br/>only increasing each time. Chrissy just stood over them, pleased with herself as always.<br/>"Queen Chrissy, how long are we gonna be in labor?" Cindi managed to say between contractions.<br/>"As long as I say you are. Unless you're really in that much of a hurry to get it over with."<br/>"This hurts a lot, Queen Chrissy! But we both really want to have your babies soon!" Blaire said.<br/>Chrissy sighed again. "Alright, fine. You can have it your way." She stood up and walked away from the bed. "But I really like having pregnant toys, so I'll let you give birth once I've had my fun."<br/>"Thank you, Queen Chrissy! HNG!" Another contraction hit Cindi. "We'll do anything you want!"<br/>"That's right." Chrissy pointed at the floor. "First of all, Kneel. On the floor."<br/>The two pregnant girls, in the throes of labor, their bellies wobbling with activity, crawled off the bed and onto the floor, then got into the position that Queen Chrissy commanded them to.<br/>"Just like that. Now stay there while I get ready."</p><p>Queen Chrissy started to undress, while her two breeders continued struggling with the seemingly endless labor pains only increasing as time passed. She wasn't in any rush, she loved seeing her pregnant toys stuck like this. After all, they needed to know their place, she thought. When she was done, Queen Chrissy sat down on the foot of the bed, spreading her legs wide. Meanwhile, the two pregnant girlfriends remained in position, dutifully waiting for their queen's next order, still feeling the pain of their contractions while their bellies shook from the overdue triplets wanting to be born.</p><p>Queen Chrissy looked down at her two breeding bitches. "Alright, I'm ready." She smirked. "You two are going to put your tongues to work for me until I'm good and satisfied. And then I'll consider letting you finally give birth to my babies." She chuckled to herself with a cruel edge. "Maybe."<br/>"Yes, Queen Chrissy! Anything you want!" Cindi panted from the labor pains.<br/>Blaire groaned as another contraction hit her. "That's right, we're your toys, Queen Chrissy!"</p><p>Queen Chrissy leaned back and relaxed while the cheerleader and the goth, both overdue with a set of her triplets, got to work pleasing their queen. The two girls enthusiactically went down on Queen Chrissy, licking and nibbling and sucking. Cindi and Blaire knew they had a lot of work ahead of them, their queen was insatiable and wouldn't let them rest until she had truly had enough.</p><p>The two heavily pregnant girls, in a haze from their seemingly endless labor and the vigorous cunnilingus they were performing on their queen, lost all track of time. They had no idea how long it had been until, finally, Queen Chrissy made a sound that wasn't a pleasured moan.<br/>"Alright, you two can take a little break. I think you've proven your loyalty properly."</p><p>Cindi and Blaire fell back onto the floor, panting, their massive pregnant bellies sticking up in the air. Both were exhausted and still trying to deal with the contractions.<br/>"Queen Chrissy, did we do a good job?" Cindi looked up at the intensely dominant cheer captain.<br/>"Yes! Can we give birth to your babies now, please?" Blaire pleaded.<br/>Queen Chrissy crossed her legs and leaned back, relaxing in the afterglow.<br/>"I suppose so." She sighed. "Since these pregnancies are almost over, I'll just have to knock you both up again sometime soon. Won't that be nice, my cute little pregnant toys?"<br/>Cindi huffed. "Yes, Queen Chrissy! I love being pregnant with your babies!"<br/>"Please get me pregnant as many times as you want!" Blaire managed to say between contractions.<br/>"Excellent!" Chrissy smiled brightly at her two breeder bitches. "Since we're all in agreement now, I'll let you both go ahead and give birth." Queen Chrissy stood up. "Let's get you onto the bed."</p><p>Queen Chrissy helped each girl climb onto the bed and get into a proper position for giving birth.<br/>"I hope you're both ready." Queen Chrissy snapped her fingers again and suddenly, both Cindi and Blaire felt something wet flowing from between their legs.<br/>"I think my water broke! HNG! I need to push!" Cindi panted, spreading her legs instinctively.<br/>Blaire got into the same position. "Mine, too! I can feel the babies coming, right now!"<br/>Cindi followed her instinct to push, hoping it would be over soon. She held out a hand towards her girlfriend. "Blaire! Hold my hand! Please!" Blaire grabbed the other girl's hand and squeezed. </p><p>"Together, right?"<br/>"Together. Always."</p><p>The two girls held onto each other as their labor continued, both pushing. Their bodies getting ready to deliver all six of their babies, while Chrissy helped them give birth. Cindi groaned, hers was going to be born first, she could feel it starting to crown. "It's coming! It's coming!" Cindi screamed as her first daughter was finally born. Blaire wasn't far behind her, soon delivering the first of her three babies. Chrissy carefully set the newborns aside and got ready, as their sisters weren't going to wait. Chrissy's labor delaying trick had held things off long enough already and Blaire's next baby was already crowning, the goth panting and screaming as she pushed out her second daughter, with her last triplet not far behind. Cindi struggled a bit more, her second baby taking more time to be born. Cindi's labor only got more intense, tears welling up in her eyes as she bore down, every fiber of her being telling her to push, more and more until finally she delivered her last baby.</p><p>The two new mothers were both completely exhausted. Sore, fatigued and utterly sweaty messes. Blaire had already drifted off into unconsciousness, with Cindi falling asleep right after giving birth to her third daughter. Chrissy took care of the newborns while her two breeders rested. Both girls peacefully sprawled out on the bed together, still holding hands as they slept.</p><p>Chrissy stood up and stretched, yawning. Very pleased with herself, as she always was. She had two new willing breeders for her ever-growing harem, both of whom had more than proven their worth to her and six beautiful new daughters to show for it.</p><p>"You all can rest. I think I'll go eat that lunch now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that was fun! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I know how much some of you where looking forward to a continuation.</p><p>Make sure to follow me on DA or FA, too, so you can participate in polls for what I might write next.</p><p>Thanks for your time! And remember, comments are always welcome!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this was a Mayternity prompt from king81992 on DeviantArt!</p><p>"Hugely pregnant cheerleader and goth on a road trip, seeking answers to why they woke up pregnant."</p><p>I took a few liberties with the concept, but I think it turned out pretty nice!</p><p>Happy Mayternity, everyone!</p><p>Thanks for your time, I hope you enjoyed it and comments are always welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>